Electronic data communication is a fundamental capability of modern information processing technologies. Data is encoded into electrical signals using a variety of techniques. Some techniques involve modulating one or more characteristics of a periodic waveform, such as the frequency, amplitude, duty cycle, and/or the like. In this manner, information may be reliably transmitted locally on a chip, between chips in a package, between devices on a circuit board, and/or over long distances (e.g., on a transmission line). In some systems, an encoded electrical signal is modulated for transmission at high frequencies (e.g., radio frequencies and/or optical frequencies) for applications such as wireless communication.
Frequency dividers modify a periodic clock signal by generating a voltage pulse or otherwise changing state ever N clock cycles, where N is an integer value. In this manner, the frequency of an output signal generated by a frequency divider is 1/N times the frequency of the original clock signal. Frequency dividers are used in a variety of applications. For example, frequency dividers may be used to supply clock signals to multiple devices or multiple areas within a device operate at different clock frequencies, to reduce clock frequency for improved energy efficiency, and/or the like.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved frequency divider systems for data communication applications.